warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistcloud/History
History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Mistkit, Sparrowkit, and Dewkit are the kits of Kinkfur, a ShadowClan queen. :Ivypaw sees Mistkit and her littermates coming out of the nursery, followed by Kinkfur. When Sparrowkit races Dewkit to the edge of the clearing, Mistkit tells them to wait up. Kinkfur tells Mistkit not to worry, and the two catch up to the other kits. When they reach the end of the clearing, she and her mother duck into a tunnel and disappear from view. Not long appear entering the tunnel, the kits burst back through the tunnel, and back into camp. :Soon after, Dovepaw mentions how she can hear Mistkit and Dewkit fight over the old sparrow Crowfrost brought them. :Her mother asks Flametail to check on Mistkit, because she had lost her voice during her nap. She said that at first she had been chattering like a sparrow before, and now she couldn't speak. Mistkit's littermates seemed very worried about her when he came to check on her. Flametail gives her some herbs to eat to help her feel better and regain back her voice. Dewkit and Sparrowkit are seen making faces and mewing about the herbs. Mistkit responds to Flametail's herbs, and regains her voice soon after. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Mistcloud and Rippletail barge past Whorlkit and Flowerkit and Whorlkit yowls his displeasure, but the warriors ignore him. Tawnypelt snaps at them for being late and states every cat needs to hunt. Mistcloud puffs out her fur, complaining they hunted all day yesterday and asks to patrol borders instead. Rippletail questions why they need to catch lots of prey since sick cats don’t eat. Mistcloud mews in agreement, saying they only need to catch half as much prey as usual, but is interrupted. Lionpaw and Birchpaw violently fight, but Mistcloud just sits down and washes her belly. Twigpaw protests that the apprentices must stop or they could hurt each other. Mistcloud looks up and states that if they do, it's their own fault. :As Twigpaw escapes to reach a ThunderClan patrol, she zigzags between Mistcloud and Sparrowtail. Mistcloud then lines up beside Scorchfur, Sparrowtail and Rippletail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining them. Later, Spikefur protests over Crowfrost letting Twigpaw go, since they had her to bargain with ThunderClan to get a cure for yellowcough. Mistcloud and Rippletail glance at each other before the two cats join Spikefur and the other angry cats. :Mistcloud's mother, Kinkfur, dies from yellowcough. With Ratscar and Sparrowtail, the she-cat gathers pinecones and primrose to be laid with her mother's body. At twilight, they sit down together, ready for the vigil. During the vigil, Mistcloud and Sparrowtail lean forward to touch their noses to Kinkfur's pelt for the last time. The siblings hardly hunt for some time after Kinkfur's death. They blame Crowfrost, even as he dies, for letting Twigpaw go still. They believe that if they kept her longer and convinced ThunderClan, they would have got the herb that would have saved Crowfrost's life. Later on, Mistcloud and Sparrowtail lay on a rock with eyes half closed. :Tigerheart, the new deputy, selects Mistcloud as part of the patrol to search for prey near some ditches. Later on, Rowanstar selects Mistcloud to go to the Gathering. She doesn't go to join the patrol however, standing beside Spikefur with eyes dark. Scorchfur protests against going and Mistcloud agrees with him, padding over to join him. She twitches her ears, stating that the Clans let Onestar withhold the life-saving herb from them. She says they are not like them and don't want to be like them. Just then, Darktail takes over ShadowClan and drives out Rowanstar in the process. Shattered Sky : Violetpaw mentions that Mistcloud, Lioneye, and Birchbark have left the Kin, although the she-cat doesn't know where Mistcloud and the others went, as they were never found. Darkest Night :She is first mentioned at the Gathering, where Rowanstar lists the names of the many ShadowClan cats who have disappeared, including Mistcloud. :At the end of the book, when Tree summons the dead ShadowClan cats, Mistcloud is one of the warriors who appears as a spirit, and she is greeted by her Clanmates. River of Fire :Needletail tells Alderheart that she, along with Mistcloud and the others, have gone to StarClan. Mistcloud and the other ghost cats have finally moved on, due to them delivering the message to their living Clanmates about finding their missing friends and kin and rebuilding ShadowClan to make it what it used to be. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :When Tigerheart and Dovewing's group encounter the former ShadowClan cats, they explain how the Clan had lost so many warriors, including Mistcloud, Lioneye, and Spikefur. Category:Detailed history pages